buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:H Episode 20: The Sad Earth Lord! A Requiem for Daichi!/@comment-26069426-20150807153349
"The Sad Earth Lord! The Requiem for the Earth!!" The two things we can draw from the title: * The Earth Lord (Count Dawn) is sad. * A Requiem is a song written for a Requiem Mass in the Roman Catholic church; meaning to say it's a repose for the souls of the dead. Lets take this a step further. * The Earth Lord (Count Dawn) is sad. * Count Dawn is sad about something. And we know this has to do with Kazane and her family. Source: Does this mean that Count Dawn is of some type of relation? Maybe. We also don't know much about Kazane Fujimiya. Her page here states: "She likes to be mysterious and out of the limelight as she goes by Wind rather than her real name, is unranked despite her obvious talent as she is Card Castle's champion, and the fact that she often has her hood up so others can't get a clear look at her." It's possible that she's an orphan and trying to remain hidden. This doesn't seem quite as possible since Count Dawn would take action immediately to ensure her welfare. Or maybe he has. Perhaps she's not an orphan but a waif, an illegal monster removed from Dungeon World and adopted by the parents seen in Count Dawn's photograph. Of the two theories, I lean toward the second. The second we can extrapolate further. Bladewing is her buddy and goes a long way to ensure she is not only well mannered, but is treated well by others: "Blade is very supportive to Kazane and doesn't take kindly to those who treat her rudely, being very strict about good manners and does not always approve of her choices in the company she keeps like during her first meetings of Gao and Kemura." But why? Lets take a side step for a moment: the title "Count" can be translated to "companion of the emperor." It may be digging too deep but with this definition we could say that the ruler of the organization, to which Count Dawn is the Count, sees Dawn as a trusted companion and perhaps, and we're getting back to the point, entrusted the well-being of his daughter to him. In that capacity, Count Dawn placed Kazane into the care of her adopted parents, has Bladewing as her tutor and groomer, and is awaiting some moment where he can take Kazane back to Dungeon World to perform her hereditary duties. That being said... * A Requiem is a song written for a Requiem Mass in the Roman Catholic church; meaning to say it's a repose for the souls of the dead. * The source of Count Dawn's sadness could be the passing of Kazane's birth parent(s), perhaps in some terrible accident, or as a result of Yamigedo, somehow. OR, it could be a relatively recent event, and this is the reason why Count Dawn has suddenly appeared. It just happens to coincide with the re-emergence of his ancient enemy.